Wprowadzając Młodego Króla
by Marley Potter
Summary: Przedstawiając nowego Czarnego Pana.


Szedł spokojnie wielkimi korytarzami, pozwalając by czarna szata powiewała za nim lekko. Już dawno nie poruszał się tą trasą tak jawnie, zwłaszcza o tej porze. Zazwyczaj przemykał cicho, tuż przy ścianach, tak, by żaden Śmierciożerca go nie zobaczył. Teraz już nie musiał się o to martwić.

Wręcz przeciwnie. Teraz _mieli_ go zobaczyć. A gdyby któryś z nich go dostrzegł, powinien poczuć należne mu strach i szacunek. W końcu _nie był_ byle kim.

Chwilę później znalazł się przed masywnymi drzwiami, które otworzył machnięciem ręki, nawet się przed nimi nie zatrzymując. Wszedł do sali pełnej ludzi ubranych na czarno.

 _Niczym na pogrzebie_ — przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Ale ci ludzie byli o wiele groźniejsi niż jacyś zwykli żałobnicy. Mógłby nazwać ich demonami, a osobę stojącą przed nimi, samym ich królem. Królem Piekła, zwanym przez innych Czarnym Panem.

Pozwolił sobie na drobny uśmieszek, którego nikt nie zauważył pod kapturem ukrywającym jego twarz.

Czy to oznaczało, że on był _królową_? A może Czarną _Panią_?

Gdy szedł przez salę, Śmierciożercy odsuwali się szybko, nie chcąc stanąć mu na drodze. A może byli po prostu zbyt zdumieni, by zareagować w inny sposób?

 _Są głupcami_ — prychnął. — _Nie powinni tracić czujności._

 _Później im to wytłumaczysz, kochany_ — usłyszał przez więź i pozwolił, by parę sadystycznych wizji zagościło w jego głowie.

Mężczyzna wszedł po schodkach na podwyższenie, gdzie znajdował się już jego partner. Stanął tuż obok niego, tak że niemal stykali się ramionami.

— Przyjaciele — przemówił Voldemort i natychmiast wzrok wszystkich spoczął na nim. — Chciałbym wam kogoś przedstawić, choć jestem pewien, że wielu z was już się z nim spotkało.

 _I nie zawsze wyszło z tego cało_ — dorzucił Harry w myślach, wyczuwając rozbawienie Toma.

— Można powiedzieć, że to oficjalne wprowadzenie, ponieważ był w naszych szeregach od dawna, mimo że o tym nie wiedzieliście — kontynuował Riddle.

— Nie w szeregach, a u twojego boku, Voldemorcie — odezwał się Potter, a jego głos odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian.

— Oczywiście. — Lord wywrócił mentalnie oczami, co nie uszło uwadze młodszego czarodzieja. Zawsze wyczuwał takie rzeczy przez ich więź, a przez małą, niemal nieistniejącą między nimi odległość, prawie mógł to _zobaczyć_ , choć tak naprawdę nie było na co patrzeć _._ — Mężczyzna, który się tu znajduje, jest tak samo ważny jak ja. Włos ma mu z głowy nie spaść, bo wierzcie mi… srogo tego pożałujecie. Najpierw z jego, a potem z mojej ręki. O ile będziecie jeszcze żywi…

Uśmiech na twarzy Riddle'a przeraził Śmierciożerców. Czaiła się w nim nie tylko właśnie wypowiedziana groźba, ale coś jeszcze… Coś z czym żaden z nich nie chciał mieć nigdy do czynienia.

— Każdy jego rozkaz traktujcie jak mój i nigdy mu się nie sprzeciwiajcie. Jeśli każe wam skakać na jednej nodze — skaczcie. Chce byście coś przynieśli, zróbcie to. A gdy wyda polecenie, byście się zabili, wykonajcie rozkaz. Czy to jasne? — ostatnie pytanie zostało powiedziane tak cicho, że mogło wydawać się tylko złudzeniem.

— Tak — odpowiedzieli chórem Śmierciożercy, zbyt przerażeni i oddani, by spróbować choćby wypowiedzieć jedno słowo sprzeciwu.

— Dobrze — mruknął Tom i odwrócił się do Harry'ego. — Czas zdjąć kaptur, mój drogi — wysyczał w języku węży, na który wszyscy, poza nimi dwoma, się wzdrygnęli.

Potter posłusznie zdjął kaptur. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szyderczy uśmieszek, gdy dostrzegł miny Śmierciożerców.

— Chyba trochę ich zszokowałeś, kochany — zachichotał złowieszczo Tom, a był to dźwięk syczący, przypominający ten, jaki wydaje wąż, mogący w każdej chwili ukąsić.

 _Ale przecież Tom był wężem_ — przypomniał sobie Harry. _— I to diabelnie niebezpiecznym._

 _W końcu jestem Królem Piekła, czyż nie?_ — droczył się z nim partner, jednocześnie tłumacząc swym poddanym, jakie mają zadania. — _A ty mą królową_ — przyciągnął go do swojego boku, zaborczo owijając rękę wokół jego talii, tak by Śmierciożercy nie mieli żadnych złudzeń co rodzaju ich relacji. Harry był jego i tylko jego. — _Choć w tym wypadku, o wiele bardziej pasowałby Młody Król._

Dopiero parę godzin później, wrócili do tego tematu. Gdy każdy Śmierciożerca oberwał za lekkomyślność, jaką było wpuszczenie potencjalnego wroga ("Niczym małe głupiutkie dzieci, wpuszczające do domu nieznajomego" szydził Potter, niemal od niechcenia rzucając zaklęcia torturujące) i został odesłany do domu.

— Więc zostałem Młodym Królem? — spytał mężczyzna z rozbawieniem.

— Nie — pokręcił głową Voldemort i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. — Zostałeś _moim_ Młodym Królem — powiedział. — I radzę ci o tym nigdy nie zapominać.

Harry roześmiał się całym sobą, tak jak to miał w zwyczaju. Odchylił się przy tym nieznacznie, pozwalając by jego jedyna prawdziwa miłość, trzymała go mocno. Wiedział, że Tom nie puści. Czarny Pan zawsze chronił Pottera przed całym światem, choć ten, sam doskonale potrafił o siebie zadbać.

Młody Król również objął go mocno i spojrzał prosto w oczy. Oczy, które przerażały swym szkarłatem wielu, ale nie jego. Na niego patrzyły tylko z miłością. No, czasem też z innymi uczuciami, ale zawsze czaiło się w nich to jedno, które było najważniejsze.

— Choćby minęły milenia, możesz mieć pewność, że zawsze będę twoim Młodym Królem. Tak jak ty nigdy nie przestaniesz być moim Czarnym Panem.


End file.
